


Jeux d'enfants

by malurette



Category: Le petit Spirou
Genre: Ding Dong Ditch, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, but i guess not as they're very different series, i have no idea whether i should have lumped this with the regular Spirou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics un peu aléatoires sur le petit Spirou ;1ère vignette : Spirou et Vert', Le jeu de la sonnette.2ème : Spirou/Suzette, Sous les jupes des filles.
Relationships: Spirou/Suzette
Kudos: 1





	1. Spirou & Vertignasse - Le jeu de la sonnette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tirer la sonnette et filer, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué comme concept !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le jeu de la sonnette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base (?)** Le Petit Spirou  
>  **Personnages :** Spirou et Vertignasse  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome & Janry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors de temps en temps, quand il veut un peu de civilité, il va toquer chez Mason et Phil. »  
>  sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Notes :** écrit d'abord sans penser à un fandom précis, relié au p'tit Spirou par la suite  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Sonne et file avant qu’on ouvre la porte, c’est pas compliqué.

\- Mais si on a disparu avant que la porte ne s’ouvre, on s’ra pas là pour voir la tête du type.

\- Tu préfères qu’il voit la tienne ?

\- Non, mais quel est l’intérêt ?

\- Ben on l’imagine, sa tête ! Tu ferais quelle tête si tu ouvrais ta porte sur un fantôme ?

\- Je tirerai la tête : c’est pas drôle du tout !

\- Donc tu vois c’est rigolo !

\- Ben non. Pas pour le type.

\- Mais c’est pas grave tant qu’on rigole.

\- Euh, si ?

\- C’est pas vrai, t’es une poule mouillée _et_ un rabat-joie !


	2. Spirou/Suzette - Sous les jupes des filles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'attrait des dentelles à travers les âges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous les jupes des filles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Petit Spirou  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Spirou (/Suzette)  
>  **Genre :** premiers émois  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome et Janry et le titre est emprunté à Souchon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « jupons » d’après 31_jours (o6 décembre ’06)  
>  **Prompt :** un petit Belge pour la Saint Nicolas  
>  **Avertissement :** _underage_?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur proche ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Le petit Spirou, dès son plus jeune âge, s’est montré d’humeur aventureuse. Il n’était pas de ces bambins craintifs qui restent cachés dans les jupes de leurs mères. Il explorait le monde et les choses.   
Il a souvent joué avec les vêtements de ses parents sortis des tiroirs quand ils ne le surveillaient pas d’assez près, ceux de ses grands-parents des malles au grenier quand on le laissait y toucher. Ça a très longtemps été parfaitement innocent, même quand il mettait la main sur des trucs à fanfreluches. Il se déguisait indifféremment avec les affaires de son père et de sa mère, parce que c’était amusant. S’il avait un goût particulier pour les dentelles de sa mère, c’était seulement parce qu’il ne les avait jamais vues avant, dans sa vie quotidienne, et que n’importe quel secret caché devenait aussitôt pour son côté curieux un jouet amusant. 

Les années passant, il grandit… pour apprendre avec ses copains d’école à espionner les grands et leurs jeux bizarres, et puis les filles pas tout à fait toute nues.   
Il ne touche plus aux affaires de sa mère désormais, mais il poursuit celles des sœurs aînées de ceux de ses camarades qui ont la chance d’en avoir : elles représentent un autre monde, inaccessible et fascinant. Les coups d’œil jetés à la dérobée, ont l’attrait délicieux de l’interdit. Il veut voir et savoir même s’il n’y comprend pas tout. 

Plus tard encore, il se met à rêver à celles de Suzette. Suzette a son âge, Suzette est à portée de main, et pourtant encore si loin de lui et de ses désirs nouveaux…   
…et le temps des jeux innocents est en train de passer doucement, laissant la place aux premiers émois amoureux, à l’envie de ne plus juste imiter les grands parce que le décalage entre leurs vies est hilarant, mais de faire des choses de grands pour de vrai, parce qu’il en a envie. Ça n’est plus jouer à faire semblant. Il comprend encore moins ce qui arrive là et tout ce qu’il sait c’est que sous les jupes de Suzette c’est doux et chaud et qu’il a envie d’y mettre les mains, la bouche, et plus encore.


End file.
